Mysterious Book and Princess
by EXOST Panda
Summary: Summary : Ryeowook, yeoja polos berumur 17 tahun, terjebak dalam sebuah buku sejarah misterius bersama rival sekaligus sahabatnya, Yesung! Tiba di sebuah kerajaan asing, dan diminta mencari putri kerajaan yang hilang pada jaman itu? Mustahilkah ? YeWook /GS/ RnR [Chap 02 is UP!]
1. Prolog

Summary : Ryeowook, yeoja polos berumur 17 tahun, terjebak dalam sebuah buku sejarah misterius bersama rival sekaligus sahabatnya, Yesung! Tiba di sebuah kerajaan asing, dan diminta mencari putri kerajaan yang hilang pada jaman itu? Mustahilkah ? YeWook /GS/ RnR

**M****ysterious Book and Princess**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Cast: YeWook and Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, Typo(s), Isi cerita ga yambung sama judul**

Yeoja mungil itu berlari menembus kegelapan hutan dan hujan yang menerpanya sedemikian rupa.

Baju kerajaannya yang kotor dan lusuh karena terus berlari dan berkali-kali terjatuh tak dihiraukannya.

_Duk!_

Kaki kecilnya tersandung batu yang cukup besar. Yeoja mungil itu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Telapak tangannya terluka karena tergores kerikil-kerikil kecil yang lumayan tajam.

" Akhh! " Jeritnya tertahan.

" Ya! Cepat kejar dia! Dia pasti tidak jauh lagi! "

Mendengar seruan dibelakangnya, yeoja mungil itu berdiri dengan susah payah dan kembali berlari tanpa henti.

Air mata mengalir dipipinya, tercampur dengan air hujan yang turun membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut gaun kerajaan berwarna ungu pucat yang kini telah terlihat sangat lusuh.

' Aku hanya ingin bebas appa. Aku tahu aku baru berumur 6 tahun. Tapi aku ingin sekali saja pergi keluar istana untuk melihat keadaan diluar istana '

' Kau putri kerajaan! Kau hanya perlu belajar tentang aturan-aturan dan tata krama! Kau tidak perlu mengurusi hal diluar sana! Cukup appa saja yang memperhatikan keadaan diluar! ' Bentak Raja.

' Kim Youngwoon ! Jangan membentak Anakku! '

' Diam Jungsoo! ' Hardik Raja a.k.a Youngwoon. ' Seharusnya kau melahirkan namja! Bukan yeoja seperti dia! Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pewaris tahtaku! '

' …. '

' Youngwoon-ah! kau keterlaluan! '

Bayang-banyang pertengkaran appa dan ummanya kembali meliputi dirinya.

Sakit… itulah yang dirasakannya. Hardikan appa-nya bagai menusuk jantungnya.

Ia merasa tak dibutuhkan oleh appa yang sangat disayanginya. Aegya mana yang tidak sakit hati apabila appa-nya mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu?

Walau ia baru berumur 6 tahun, bukan berarti ia tidak mengerti maksud appa-nya.

Ia tahu appa-nya tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya

di dunia ini.

Salahkah apabila dia yeoja dan bukan namja seperti yang appa-nya inginkan?

Ia terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan arah, hingga tanpa sadar, ia telah sampai di mulut jurang. Ia terus berlari hingga...

" Ahhhh! "

Yeoja mungil itu terperosok kedalam jurang.

Para pengawal yang mencarinya mendengar jeritannya bergegas berlari menuju mulut jurang.

Namun sayang, bukan sang putri yang mereka temukan. Tapi hanya kalung kerajaan milik sang putri yang tergeletak di tanah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" MWOYA? KALIAN TIDAK MENEMUKANNYA!? " Teriak Jungsoo – Letteuk –

" Mi.. mianhae ratu.. Kami telah mencarinya sebisa mungkin.. Namun hanya kalung kerajaan milik putri yang kami temukan di dekat mulut jurang itu " Jawab salah satu prajurit.

" Andwae... Ini tidak mungkin... " Lirih Leeteuk.

" Jungsoo-ah... "

Kangin mendekati Leeteuk dan merengkuh tubuh yang lemas itu kedalam pelukannya.

Tangis Leeteuk pecah begitu saja. Suara sang ratu yang biasanya sangat bersemangat kini terdengar sangat memilukan.

" Wookie... Wookie-ah... " Gumam Leeteuk sesegukan sebelum pingsan dalam pelukan Kangin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

2032

" Siwonnie, stop! "

" Wae Bummie? "

Kibum tak menghiraukan pertanyaan suaminya. Yeoja berkulit putih itu turun dari mobilnya lalu berlari ke arah bangku taman kota. Ia memeluk sosok kecil yang tertidur di bangku taman itu.

" Eomma... " Lirih yeoja kecil yang dipeluk Kibum itu.

" Waeyo Chagi? Mwo? Siapa itu? " Tanya Siwon beruntun.

" Jangan banyak bertanya, Won. Lebih baik kau bantu aku mengggendong yeoja kecil ini dan kita pulang ke rumah sekarang " Jawab Kibum dingin.

Siwon menghela nafas pasrah lalu mengambil alih tubuh sang yeoja kecil dari gendongan Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Eung... "

" Kau sudah sadar? " Tanya Kibum lembut.

" Ini... Dimana? "

" Di rumahku gadis kecil. Siapa namamu heum? "

" Nama...ku? Mo..molla "

' Jangan-jangan... ' Kibum menatap intens yeoja kecil di depannya.

" Wonnie! cepat kesini! Ppaliwa! " Seru Kibum.

Siwon muncul dari balik pintu tak lama setelah Kibum memanggilnya.

" Wae chagi? "

" Ettheoke Won? Tampaknya dia amnesia " Sahut Kibum. Kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari ekspresinya.

" Jinjjayo? " Kibum mengangguk. Siwon pun tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, ia berjalan ke arah yeoja mungil yang sedari tadi menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang – kelewat – polos.

" Ryeowook. Namamu Ryeowook chagi. Dan kami adalah appa dan umma-mu "

" Nae appa gwa eomma? "

Siwon tersenyum kearah yeoja mungil tersebut. Kibum yang tadinya sempat terkaget akhirnya mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon hingga kedepannya, langsung melangkah dan medudukkan dirinya ke sisi kasur yang digunakan Ryeowook.

Kibum tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Ryeowook yang sangat polos itu.

" Ne Wookie. Kami appa dan eomma-mu "

Ryeowook tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Siwon dan Kibum bersamaan

TBC or END?

Annyeong yeorobun :D

Author panda – eh, maksudnya Eunhye datang~~ *Backsound EXO – MAMA*

Ff ini terinsprirasi dari bawaan Eun yang suka main game dan baca-baca novel fantasi. Tapi serius kok, ini ff-nya murni dari hasil pemikiran Eun sendiri.

Eun lebih milih nge-remake novel atau komik daripada nge-plagiat ff orang lain.

Eunhye tunggu ne reviewnya ^^ Gomawo Readerdeul #Deepbow


	2. Meet My Guardian

Summary : Ryeowook, yeoja polos berumur 17 tahun, terjebak dalam sebuah buku sejarah misterius bersama rival sekaligus sahabatnya, Yesung! Tiba di sebuah kerajaan asing, dan diminta mencari putri kerajaan yang hilang pada jaman itu? Mustahilkah ? YeWook /GS/ RnR

**Mysterious Book and Princess**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Cast: YeWook and Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS for uke(s), Typo(s), Isi cerita ga yambung sama judul.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari menelusup dari celah tirai dan ventilasi. Kicauan burung menjadi tanda bahwa pagi telah tiba.

Seorang yeoja bergelung dibalik selimut tebalnya, seakan tidak ingin dipisahkan dari alam mimpinya yang indah.

" Piii piii "

" Eung… Diamlah Loops "

" Piiiiii "

Yeoja itu menarik selimutnya yang semula hanya sebatas leher menjadi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

" Choi Ryeowook! Ireona! " Teriak Kibum, eommanya.

Yeoja yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook itu tetap tak bergeming.

" Aish, anak ini "

Kibum mendengus kesal melihat aegya-nya yang masih setia di alam mimpi. Yeoja cantik itu tampak berpikir sebentar. Ia menyeringai kearah Ryeowook yang tubuhnya masih tertutup selimut.

" Yesung-ah, tolong bangunkan Wookie, ne~ " Ucap Kibum.

" Mwoya!? "

Ryeowook segera tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Hanya dengan menyebutkan nama Yesung kau dapat terbangun secepat itu eoh? *lirik yeppa*

" Eomma! Dimana Yesung? Eomma tidak mebawanya masuk kekamarku kan? "

" Sejak kapan Yesung ada disini eoh? Yesung sudah berangkat lebih dahulu daripada kau Wookie " Jawab Kibum tenang.

" Ooo... "

" Lebih baik kau cepat bersiap atau kau akan terlambat Wookie "

" Aish eomma, aku tak akan terlambat " Ucap Ryeowook meyakinkan sang eomma.

" Terserah kau sajalah "

Kibum melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook. Sepeninggal Kibum, Ryeowook sesekali menguap dan melamun. Yeoja manis itu mengusap wajahnya. Matanya melirik jam weker kecil yang diletakkan diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. ' _7.05? _'

" MWO? AKU TERLAMBAT! " Jeritnya.

Ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan membuat 'keributan kecil' disana. Setelah mandi secara kilat, ia menghamburkan seluruh isi lemarinya untuk menemukan baju yang akan dipakainya hari ini. Ckck, bahkan ia lupa bahwa ia dapat menggunakan sihir yang sangat amat praktis untuk membantunya mengganti baju secara cepat-_-

_Sementara itu di dapur..._

Kibum terkikik pelan saat mendengar keributan yang disebabkan aegya-nya.

" Bummie, ada apa dengan Ryeowook? " Tanya Siwon.

Yeoja berparas cantik itu menatap suaminya penuh arti " Molla~ hahaha "

" Appa, eomma morning~ "

Ryeowook berlari menuruni tangga. Tangan yeoja mungil itu tengah sibuk merapikan rambut kecoklatannya yang cukup panjang. Dengan segera, diraihnya segelas susu yang disiapkan untuknya oleh sang eomma.

" Appa, eomma, aku berangkat dulu ne! "

" Chamkkanman, Wookie-ah "

" Ne appa? "

" Saengil chukkae-yo uri aegi "

Siwon dan Kibum bergantian memeluk Ryeowook. " Cha, ambillah " Kibum menyodorkan kotak kecil kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. " Apa ini eomma? "

" Bukalah kotak itu apabila kau sudah sampai di sekolah~ "

" Waeyo? "

" Jangan banyak bertanya chagi, kau sudah terlambat " Tegur Siwon.

" MWO!? Appa, eomma paipai~ "

Dikecupnya pipi kedua orangtuanya bergantian lalu berlari keluar rumahnya bersama Loops.

.

.

.

.

.

Bangun kesiangan, terlambat datang ke _Phytroleans Witch Highschool,_ dan dihukum seonsaengnim-nya karena terlambat dan tertidur di kelas. Sungguh ulang tahun yang LUAR BIASA.

Ryeowook menendang kerikil-kerikil yang terdapat di halaman _Phytroleans_ dengan malas. Ia merasa hari ulang tahun ke-17nya kacau balau.

" You're late again Miss Choi? Chukkae~ " Sindir seseorang.

Ryeowook menatap sinis namja berkepala besar yang menghadang jalannya.

" Just shut your mouth Kim Jongwoon " Desis Ryeowook.

Sang namja, Jongwoon atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Yesung oleh sebagian besar temannya terkekeh pelan. Ryeowook melotot kearah Yesung lalu mendorongnya agar menyingkir dari hadapannya.

" Ya, Choi Ryeowook! Kau marah padaku, eoh? " Tanya Yesung sambil memasang wajah pabo-nya.

" Aniya "

Chen, _partner_ milik Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dua manusia dihadapannya.

" Ryeowookie " Panggil Chen.

Ryeowook yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh cepat kearah Chen. " Nde Chen? "

" Hari ini kau berulang tahun kan? Saengil chukkae-yo "

" Gomawo Chen-ah~~ "

Ryeowook mendekati Chen lalu memeluk namja itu erat. Yesung jengah melihat pemandangan itu langsung saja menginterupsi kegiatan Chen dan Ryeowook.

" Wookie, apa kau sudah mendapatkan _Guardian_-mu? " Tanya Yesung.

" Ah! Benar! Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya Ryeowookie? _Guardian_-mu namja atau yeoja? kalau yeoja kumohon perkenalkan dia padaku! " Seru Chen Senang.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya imut. Ditatapnya kedua namja di depannya dengan tatapan polos. " _Guardian_ itu apa Chen-ah? Yesungie? "

" MWOO? Kau tidak tahu apa itu _Guardian_!? "

" Chen-ah, kecilkan suaramu! Telingaku sakit mendengarnya "

Protes Ryeowook sambil memegangi kedua telinganya.

" Mianhae Ryeowookie. Tapi benarkah kau tidak tahu apa itu _Guardian_? " Tanya Chen untuk memastikan.

" Nee~ aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi intinya, _Guardian_ itu apa? "

" Yesung-ah... Harga diriku sebagai _Guardian _hancur… " Ucap Chen sakratis.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Ia sedikit bersungut-sungut dalam hati. ' _Ryeowook ini polos atau pabo sih? -_-'_ Batinnya.

" _Guardian _atau _partner_ itu malaikat yang akan melindungi kita dari bahaya Wookie. Disaat kekuatan sihir kita hampir habis, _Guardian_-lah yang akan menolong kita. Kau akan mendapatkan _Guardian_ disaat ulang tahunmu yang ke-17 "

" Tapi aku tidak mendapatkannya, Sungie "

" Berarti kau aneh " Ucap Chen dan Yesung berbarengan.

Ryeowook mendelik kearah mereka lalu mengarahkan tangannya karah kedua namja itu. " _Aqua clobomesie _" bisiknya pelan.

Segumpal air terbentuk diatas telapak tangannya. " _Copse, de'au_ " Seketika, gumpalan air itu terbagi menjadi banyak peluru air dan melesat sangat cepat kearah Yesung dan Chen.

" _Lighte ameorus "_ Yesung mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan sebuah kubah perlindungan transparan yang terbuat dari bias-bias cahaya di sekitar mereka, sementara itu Chen hilang entah kemana.

Ryeowook mendengus pelan lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Yesung yang terpaku ditempat seperti patung hidup. _Poor Yesung_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook POV.

" SEBAALLL! "

Aku mejerit sekencang mungkin saat tiba di atap gedung _Phytroleans._ Aku tak peduli walaupun naga-naga milik Jung seonsaengnim—kepala sekolah _Phytroleans_—menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

" Don't look at me, Dragons! " Bentakku.

Kelima naga _chimera_ berwarna merah dan ungu itu segera meninggalkanku sendirian di atap.

" Ryeowook-ah, jangan kasar seperti itu " Tegur seseorang kepadaku.

Kubalikkan tubuhku, namun aku tak menemukan siapapun. Bulu kudukku merinding. Tak dapat kupungkiri rasa takut mulai menyergapku.

" Nu—nuguya? " Tanyaku takut-takut.

" Lihat keatasmu " Bisik suara itu lembut.

Kudongakkan kepalaku keatas dan mendapati seorang yeoja berpipi chubby memakai terusan berwarna putih dan memiliki kedua sayap di punggunggnya menatap penuh arti kepadaku. Senyum mengembang di wajah manis yeoja itu.

" Annyeong Wookie-ah "

" HA—HANTU! "

Aku menjerit sekeras mungkin. Omona! Apa aku akan dimakan olehnya? Eottheohkae? Aku masih mau hidup! Eomma~ Appa~ tolong aku T^T

Kututupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

" Hei~ kau kenapa Wookie-ah? " Tanya yeoja di depanku.

" Huweee~! Maafkan aku! Kumohon jangan bunuh aku! Aku masih mau hidup! Kumohon kembalilah ke alam baka dengan tenang! "

Yeoja itu menatapku bingung.

" Kau pikir aku hantu, eoh? Tidak sopan! " Yeoja itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Ja...jadi kau bukan hantu? "

" Tentu saja bukan! Aku _Guardian_-mu Wookie-ah "

" Jinjjayo? "

" Eum "

Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya lalu menghela nafas lega karena ternyata yeoja itu bukan hantu, tapi _Guardian_-ku.

" Kau tidak ingin memberiku nama? " Tanya yeoja itu.

" Eh? Kau tidak punya nama? "

" _Guardian_ tidak memiliki nama asal Wookie-ah. _Master_ kami lah yang memberikan kami nama "

Aku berpikir sebentar. " Xiu...Min? " Hanya nama itu yang terlintas di otakku.

" Ne? "

" Xiumin. Mulai sekarang namamu Xiumin " Ucapku mantap.

Ryeowook POV End.

**Te Be Ce**

A/N:

Annyeong :D

Maafkan Eunhye yang ngapdet ff ini terlalu lama, sudah gitu chapter ini pendek pula T^T

Ada yang nanya, kenapa wookie ada dimana mana?

Sayangnya itu Belem bisa Eun jawab sekarang. Intinya itu akan kejawab seiring berjalannya FF ini

memang awal itu biasa membingungkan. Eunhye sendiri kadang juga bisa ikutan bingung kalau ada yang nanya kaya gitu, padahal FF ini nge-remake cerita lama yang Eunhye pernah bikin dan harusnya Eunhye tau kenapa bisa begitu._.v

Jeongmal gomawoyo buat readers yang sudah review ^^

Jangan lupa buat kasih tau Eunhye ne kalau masih ada yang kurang di FF ini atau feel-nya yang ga kedapetan. "

Mian ne, untuk sekarang Eunhye belum bisa balas review x_x Tapi Eunhye janji di chap depan Eunhye bakal balesin semua review ^^

Penjelasan Eunhye, Loops disini itu _**summon**_ – semacem monster – Ryeowook ( ff ini ada sihir2nya. Jadi dimohon jangan heran._.v). Loops itu kelinci, tapi ga sekecil kelinci dunia nyata. Loops itu kira-kira sebesar anak panda(?) :D

Nah, untuk Yesung appa. Chen itu _**partner**__ – _semacem malaikat – Yesung appa, dan yeye appa punya _summon_ namanya Ruby. Ruby itu berwujud kaya _Siberian husky_ tapi bedanya punya tanduk kaya _unicorn_ :3

_Summon_, sudah dimiliki setiap orang sejak mereka kecil dan setiap _**summon**_ punya SAYAP tanpa terkecuali. Tapi _**partner**_atau _**Guardian**_ baru akan didapatkan secara otomatis saat orang itu berulang tahun ke 17. Ryeowook disini baru aja berulang tahun ke 17, makanya dia baru dapet _**partner**_ :D

Sekian penjelasan gaje-nya. Jangan lupa review ne~~ Jeongmal saranghae readersdeul! {} xD

Mind to RnR? ;)


	3. A Book?

Summary : Ryeowook, yeoja polos berumur 17 tahun, terjebak dalam sebuah buku sejarah misterius bersama rival sekaligus sahabatnya, Yesung! Tiba di sebuah kerajaan asing, dan diminta mencari putri kerajaan yang hilang pada jaman itu? Mustahilkah ? YeWook /GS/ RnR

**Mysterious Book and Princess**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Cast: YeWook and Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS for uke(s), Typo(s), Isi cerita ga nyambung sama judul.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini punya saya, tapi cast tetap dan selalu menjadi milik Tuhan. Remember, they're always belong to GOD.**

**Don't be a plagiarism or you'll die very soon! I hate plagiarism so much! Once you copy my fic, I won't and never forgive you! So, use ur brain before copy my fic juseyo~ *evil smirk***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Yesung~ie! "

Yesung yang saat itu tengah meminum cokelat panas yang baru saja dibelinya seketika tersedak ketika mendengar suara bernada tinggi milik yeoja yang sangat dikenalnya. Chen yang saat itu tengah 'terbang' menikmati udara musim dingin yang menusuk segera mendekati sang _Master_. Dengan perlahan, Chen menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung.

" Yesung~ie! "

Mata Yesung mendelik tajam kearah yeoja yang memanggilnya sedari tadi, Choi Ryeowook.

" Yesung~ie, kau tahu tidak ak—"

" Ani. Aku tidak tahu " Ucap Yesung.

" Yak! Aku belum selesai berbicara! "

" Memangnya aku peduli? " Balas Yesung santai.

Sayangnya, ia telah membangkitkan singa betina yang sedang tertidur di dalam tubuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyeringai tipis lalu bergumam, " _Comp'le de'au _".

Setelah Ryeowook mengucapkan itu, salju putih yang awalnya diam itu telah membelit pergelangan kaki Yesung, Menghambat pergerakan namja tampan tersebut.

" _Aqua Mist'e—" _

" Ryeowook-ah, hentikan itu " Tegur seorang yeoja disebelahnya.

Ryeowook melengos kesal. " Oh, ayolah Xiu... "

" Ani, tidak boleh Wook-ah "

" Ish. Araseo "

Ryeowook pun segera melepaskan sihirnya dari Yesung, walaupun ia masih sedikit kesal pada namja bermata sipit itu.

" Dasar Yeoja menyebalkan " Desis Yesung.

" Kau yang menyebalkan pabo! " Ucap Ryeowook.

" Kau! "

" Kau! "

" Kau! "

" Kau!"

" Ka—"

" DIAM! "

Suara bernada tinggi yang sangat khas itu menggelegar di sekitar mereka. Seketika itu juga, Ryeowook dan Yesung terdiam. Chen tersenyum santai, bagai tanpa dosa, dan seakan tak pernah melakukan apapun.

" Chen meng—"

" Jangan banyak komentar Yesung "

" Kau membela Ryeowook? " Tanya Yesung sengit.

" Ani "

" Lalu? "

" Kalian ribut. Apa kalian tak sadar? " Kini, yang menjawab adalah sang yeoja berpipi chubby, Xiumin.

Yesung terkejut saat menyadari keberadaan Xiumin. Terlebih Chen, kini, namja –ehm—_Guardian _dari Yesung itu membulatkan kedua bola mata. Tampak sekali bahwa ia tak mempercayai pengelihatan di hadapannya.

" _Sesange_... Baru kali ini aku melihat yeoja secantik ini... Apa ia baru saja jatuh dari surga? _Neomu yeppeo _" Gumam Chen sedikit... melantur.

Sementara itu, Xiumin hanya tersenyum tipis. Sesekali semburat berwarna pink terlihat di wajahnya saat mendongakkan kepala.

" Wookie, dia siapa? " Tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk Xiumin.

" Dia _Guardian-_ku, Yesung~ie" Jawab Ryeowook dengan nada ceria yang sangat kentara. Tampaknya kekesalan milik yeoja itu telah menguap entah kemana.

" Annyeong Ye... eum, Yesung-_ssi_. Xiumin imnida, bangapta "

Xiumin membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat, lalu beralih kepada Chen yang masih saja memperhatikan dirinya dengan sangat intens.

" Eum... Chen-_ssi_? "

Panggilan dari Xiumin membuyarkan lamunan Chen. " Ah? N-ne? "

" Apa ada yang salah denganku? "

" A-ani...Waeyo? "

" Lalu kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? "

" Eh... Itu... "

Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya. ' Manis ' itulah yang ada di pikiran Chen sekarang. _Guardian_ milik Yesung tersebut menundukkan kepala dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

" Chen-_ssi_, waeyo~? " Tanya Xiumin sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada _aegyo_.

' _Aigo~ aku bisa mati jika melihat Xiumin semanis ini '_ Bisik Chen dalam hati.

" Eum... Yah... itu karena... _Ne-neomu yeppeo_... "

" M-mwo? " Xiumin terlonjak kaget. Pipi chubby milik yeoja itu kini telah melukiskan semburat-semburat berwarna pink yang sangat kentara.

" Ne.. _Neomu yeppeo _Xiumin-_ssi_... " Ucap Chen.

" Go-gomawo Chen-_ssi_ "

Xiumin menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang memerah.

" Cheonmayo " Chen terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Xiumin. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar dan langsung melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling. " Aish! Jinjja-yo! " Rutuknya.

" Waeyo Chen-_ssi_? " Tanya Xiumin lembut.

" Yesung dan Ryeowook... mereka meninggalkan kita... Ck, awas saja mereka jika ketemu... "

Xiumin tersenyum, dan mengamit lengan Chen hingga membuat wajah namja tersebut berwarna semerah kepiting rebus. " Sudahlah... Daripada kau merencanakan hukuman untuk mereka, bukankah lebih baik kita mencari mereka? Sekalian aku ingin melihat-lihat _Phytroleans_ "

" Eh? Geurae... "

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan kedua pasang _Guardian_ yang sedang kasmaran ini. Lebih baik kita kembali kepada kedua tokoh utama kita yang terlupakan dengan kejamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ryeowook & Yesung side_

_ Phytroleans Witch High School's Library_

Yesung dan Ryeowook mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu. Sesekali, mereka menghapus peluh yang menetes dari dahi mereka. Walaupun ini musim dingin, bukan berarti tak bisa berkeringat kan? Lagipula sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di perpustakaan yang tentu saja memiliki pemanas ruangan.

" Yak! Kenapa kau mengajakku berlari? " Seru Ryeowook sambil memukul pelan bahu Yesung.

" Aish, aku memang sengaja, pabo! "

" Yak! berhenti mengataiku pabo! "

" Terserah! Lagipula kau memang pabo! "

" Aku tidak pabo! "

" Kalau kau tidak pabo, seharusnya kau bisa menyadari tatapan Chen kepada Xiumin tadi! "

" Aku tidak— mwo? Chen memandangi Xiumin!? "

" Aish. Ternyata selain pabo kau juga lambat berpikir ya? "

" Terserah apa katamu, Kim Jong Woon. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, bagaimana bisa Chen—"

" Chen menyukai Xiumin, _Love at First Sight._ Kau mengerti? "

Ryeowook terpaku. Dalam benaknya terus berputar nama Xiumin dan Chen.

" Wae? Kau tak suka jika Chen mendekati Xiumin? " Tanya Yesung.

" Ani, aku senang saja kok "

Yesung mengangkat kedua alisnya. " Kenapa ka—"

" Karena mereka tampak cocok. Lagipula sepertinya Xiumin juga tertarik pada Chen "

Seusai berkata begitu, Ryeowook meninggalkan Yesung dan berjalan mengelilingi perpustakaan. Saat itu, perpustakaan sangatlah sepi. Tak ada seorangpun disana kecuali Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Tangan Ryeowook terulur dan menyentuh deretan buku-buku yang berjejer rapi di lemari kayu berdesain klasik tersebut. Tiba-tiba, tangannya terhenti saat matanya terpaku pada sebuah buku yang cukup kusam dan penuh debu. Perlahan, diambilnya buku itu lalu membersihkan debu yang menutupinya.

" _Cast'li O'vendre_? " Bisiknya pelan.

Yeoja itu mengrenyit kebingungan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera kembali ke tempat awalnya dan Yesung—dengan membawa buku tersebut, tentunya—.

Ryeowook tampak terkejut saat melihat Xiumin dan Chen kini telah berdiri di dekat Yesung. Chen tampak sedang berbicara, ah, ani, lebih tepatnya memarahi Yesung yang tadi meninggalkannya.

" Yesung~ie " Panggil Ryeowook pelan.

" Wae? "

" Apa kau tahu apa itu… _Cast'li O'vendre_? " Tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

Sontak, Xiumin, Chen, dan Yesung menolehkan kepala kearah Ryeowook. Ketiga orang tersebut menampakkan ekspresi kaget yang sangat terlihat.

" Apa yang kau katakan tadi? " Tanya Chen.

" _Cast'li O'vendre_. Wae? "

" Andwae... " Gumam Xiumin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

_**Cast'li O'vendre, ada apa dengan dua kata tersebut?**_

_**Mengapa Xiumin, Chen, dan Yesung tampak terkejut?**_

_**Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi!?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Eunhye's Break Time~_

Annyeonghaseo, Bonjour, Nihao, Allo~

Eunhye here~

Mian tebecenya tiba-tiba minta dimunculin. Dia pengen eksis katanya *plak* *ketawa nista*

Maaf masih kependekkan x.x Eunhye ngetik mata sudah segaris OuO

Ga ada yang bisa Eunhye katakan disini xD hehe

**Balasan Review:**

Chapter 1 (Prologue) :

**Devi AF****: **Ne~ Gomawo sudah review Chingu :D

**Double Kims****: **Ini sudah dilanjut ne :D Gomawo sudah review :3

**KimSangJoon36****: **Ini sudah dilanjut ne

**ryeofha2125****: **Ini sudah dilanjut~ hehe Gomawo sudah review~ ^^

**meidi96****: **Penasaran? xD Ini sudah dilanjut ne chingu :D

**Kiki Craft****: **Ini sudah dilanjut ne~ hehe Cocok ya? wah, berarti Eunhye ga salah pilih cast dong xD

**KJR3497****: **Kasih tau ga ya? *sok misterius* /plak/ kurang lebih sih begitu chingu, tapi di masa lalu ada 'sesuatu' tentang Wookie~ ^^

**Greycells Lya****: **Ini sudah dilanjut ne chingu Gomawo sudah ngereview :D

**Uruskyclouds: **Ini sudah dilanjut chingu~ hehe Gomawo ne

**Eunsoo: **Ini sudah dilanjut ne :D

**Lee Azizah Cho****: **Ini sudah dilanjut ne chingu :D

**Guest: **Wookie ada dimana-mana? Hayo d cek tahunnya chingu xD maklum, genre fantasy apapun bisa terjadi xD hehehe

**Wookiedooki: **Uwa~ Gomawo chingu xD hati-hati, melayang terlalu tinggi nanti nabrak plafon/? hahaha

**hami0807****: **Apa chapter kemarin memuaskan? Mianhae chingu, Eunhye belum bisa bikin panjang x.x idenya kepentok terus Gomawo ne sudah ngereview

**Guest: **YeWook forever/? xD ini sudah dilanjut ne chingu :D

**dheek . enha1****: **Ini sudah dilanjutin ne~ Gomawo sudah ngereview chingu

**flowwookie****: **Ini bakalan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita ne~ ini ada hubungan sama kejadian di prolog ^~^ Gomawo sudah ngereview ne

**hanazawa kay****: **Sepertinya begitu/? hahaha bercanda kok xD Gomawo sudah ngereview chingu

**cartwightelfsuju . shawolshinee****: **Ini sudah dilanjut ne :D Gomawo sudah ngereview

**dyahYWS****: **Ini sudah Eunhye lanjutin ne :D Gomawo chingu

**Kirefa: **Annyeong chingu ne~ gwaenchana xD hehe Gomawo sudah ngereview ne

**Ri Yong Kim****: **Ini sudah dilanjutin ne :D Gomawo sudah ngereview :3

**dyahYWS: **Ini sudah dilanjutin ne :3 Gomawo sudah ngereview

**Yulia CloudSomnia: **Kerajaan dan masa depan lebih tepatnya. hehe Gomawo chingu

**adeismaya: **Ini sudah dilanjut ne Gomawo sudah ngereview :D

**niisaa9****: **Mian, Eunhye baru bisa update jeongmal mianhae (_ _) *bow*

**SarangRyeong9****:** Hehe ini sudah dilanjut ne :3 Gomawo sudah ngereview :D

Chapter 2:

**meidi96****: **Iya, guardian itu memang penjaga untuk loops, dia ga Cuma sekedar peliharaan, loops dan ruby juga bisa ngebantu _Master_-nya disaat mereka bertarung. misalnya nih, masternya bertarung sihir dengan master _summon_ lain, nah, nanti loops bakalan ngelawan _summon _itu. kalau belum ngerti, jelasnya bisa dilihat di game **Summon Night**_**.**_Soalnya karakter _summon_ Eunhye adopsi dari situ :D

**Shim Yeonhae: **Banyakin SiBum moment? oke deh, tapi di chapter depan ne Janji kok hehe xD

**Greycells Lya****: **Mian ne kalau masih kurang jelas x.x Eunhye waktu ngetik kadang suka nge stuck Mianhae semoga chapter ini memuaskan ne

**ryeofha2125****: **Updated ne eon :D Gomawo sudah ngereview

**hanazawa kay****: **Mereka sebenernya akur, tapi karena di sekolah mereka saingan nilai dan _skill_, jadi kelihatannya mereka ga azur 2 chapter lagi terjawab kok tentang Wookie:3 Ditunggu ya~ :D

**SarangRyeong9****: **Iya chingu Eunhye lagi suka2nya sama EXO xD Jadinya Eunhye masukin cast anak EXO~ hehe

**dyahYWS: **Mian ne updatenya kelamaan Gomawo ne sudah ngereview :D

**niisaa9****: **Wookie bukan anak kandung SiBum? Eum.. itu belum bisa Eunhye jawab sekarang. Tapi 2 chapter kedepan pertanyaan chingu terjawab semua kok ditunggu ya

**Yulia CloudSomnia: **Ne hehe Gomawo sudah ngereview chingu :D

**Guest: **Annyeong chingu Eunhye jadi terharu baca reviewnya xD Ini sudah Eunhye update ne chingu :D Happy reading! :3

**chjiwn****: **Ini sudah Eunhye update ne chingu :D gomawo sudah ngereview ff ini hehehe

Mind To RnR again? ;)


End file.
